machinariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Elevator Control Box Puzzle
The Elevator Control Box Puzzle (or 4 Patterns Puzzle) is a Mini-game that has to be solved. Level - 24. Elevator (level) Location *Control box on the wall at the left side of the Elevator. Activation *Click on the control box. Description *An ornate metal panel with lights on. *At the top of the panel is a vertical row of four indicator lights. These lights show the four floors that can be reached in the Castle tower. The floors that can be reached are as follows: :*Floor II Lobby :*Floor I''' Castle Bridge :*Floor '''0 Elevator Stairway :*Floor '-I' Cellar *At the bottom of the panel is a circle of eight lights with a red reset button in the middle. The lights have a series of lines connecting them together in various patterns. There are two small lightbulbs missing in the circle of eight lights. *Each floor has a certain pattern of lights that has to be entered into the circle of lights arrangement. When a certain pattern of lights is entered on the control panel the Elevator will go to that floor. Tasks *Main task: to get the elevator to move to all four floors. *Specific tasks: :*Task 1 - to find the four patterns that will move the Elevator to all four floors. :*Task 2 - find the missing Small Lightbulb (3-pin). :*Task 3 - use the correct circle pattern to get to the Lobby at the top of the tower. :*Task 4 - find the missing Small Lightbulb (2-pin). :*Task 5 - use the correct circle pattern to get to the Cellar at the bottom of the tower. Solution *Task 1 - The four patterns are drawn in chalk on the wall of the Elevator next to the control box. The top pattern is hidden by a leaf of the large pot plant. Josef can move the leaf to see the pattern (a five-pointed star) *Task 2 - Josef will have to take some soil out of the pot of the large pot plant and drop the soil on the floor. A Maintenance Robot will come out of a small access door and vacuum up the soil. If the player makes Josef pick up the Maintenance Robot he will shake the Maintenance Robot and the Small Lightbulb (3-pin) will fall out. The Small Lightbulb (3-pin) should be placed in the circle of lights on the control box panel. *Task 3 - the five-pointed star pattern should be entered into the circle of lights. This will make the Elevator travel to the Lobby at the top of the tower. *Task 4 - four new game Levels will have to be completed before the Small Lightbulb (2-pin) can be obtained. They are: :*Level 25. Lobby (level) (required to get to the Bomb) :*Level 26. Restroom (level) (required to get to the Bomb) :*Level 27. Bomb (level) (required to get to the Castle) :*Level 28. Castle (level) (required to get the Small Lightbulb (2-pin) *After completing the two Mini-games in the Castle Level, the Mayor of Machinarium will give Josef the Small Lightbulb (2-pin). Josef should then return to the Elevator to complete this Elevator Control Box Puzzle mini-game. The Small Lightbulb (2-pin) should be placed in the circle of lights on the control box panel in the Elevator. *Task 5 - the eight-pointed star pattern should be entered into the circle of lights. This will make the Elevator travel to the Cellar at the bottom of the tower. Rewards *Access to six new Levels - (the Lobby, the Restroom, the Bomb, the Castle, the Cellar and the Dome) *Using the four patterns all four floors of the tower can be travelled to at any time. See also The following Mini-games in other Levels also need to be completed to obtain the two-pin lightbulb: *Bomb Timer Puzzle *Castle Safe Puzzle *Game in the Brain Puzzle Category:Mini-games